


Beaches and Lattes

by Artofmusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Marine Biologist Lance (Voltron), Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artofmusic/pseuds/Artofmusic
Summary: Keith and Lance have always been best friends ever since they were little. Now they are college roommates and are pining hard. (Aka my exuse to make a very fluffy fic, cause they deserve happiness).





	1. Childhood

It was the start of kindergarten when Lance moved to the US. When he arrived to his house he inspected the outside, the walls were baige with splotches of a gray from the dirt that rested upon it, with small green shrubs surrounding the corners. He noticed there was a garden bank already made, so flowers could bloom nicely alongside the house. He made his way over to the moving truck to pick up a box of toys and ran up to his new room. It was very empty, the walls were a light blue and a white rim went along the bottom and top of the walls, and there were two shelves on each side of the room. He placed his box on the shelf after grabbing his favorite shark toy, and sat on the brown carpeted floor. As he played with his toy, he thought about soon going to his new school and meeting new friends that he could play with, he was very excited to meet these new people and have someone to talk to, his family were busy and stressed with moving so they couldn't have time to hang out with Lance at the time, so of course he felt lonely. Eventually he began to get tired and decided to lay down on his floor, because the furniture has not yet been moved in. Five minutes later he drifted off, and slept the day away.

~

Today was the first day of school for Lance, he had his black backpack with little sea animals plastered all over it, and his mom placed his teal lunchbox into his backpack with a note saying "te amo" with a little heart drawn next to it. He was so excited and he jumped around the house in anticipation waiting for his mom to finally drive him to school. After they ate their breakfast, him and his mom walked to the car and made their way toward the school. When they arrived it was huge, Lance looked at all the kids walking around the bricked building with a billboard stating the daily announcements. His mom gave him a quick pep talk and told him how much she loved him and then he got out of the car and made his way toward the gigantic school. He began to look around for his class and of course he felt lost, this new school with a whole bunch of different places and all these people he didn't know, he wanted to talk to everyone and make friends but he felt very overwhelmed. He looked at his crumpled paper and walked around a little longer to try to find his class on his own but after about ten minutes, he knew it was time to ask someone. Lance looked around and he saw this boy who looked his age and had long black hair, he was wearing a black t shirt with an alien on the front with the caption "I believe" on it. Lance started walking toward the boy and was preparing to introduce himself, and of course find his class, but making friends is what he was excited about doing. 

"Hey!" Lance had a big smile on his face and he waved at the boy, who just sat in silence for a few seconds before responding back with a soft "hi".

"So I am new here and I have no idea where I can find my class, I was hoping maybe you know your way around the school better than I do" he handed his paper to the raven haired boy and waited for his response. The boy looked up shyly and handed back the paper.

"You have the same class as me, his room is just over there" the boy pointed at the class a few doors away. The door was pretty strange looking, it was dark green with decorations placed all upon it. 

"Oh, thank you- uh - what is your name?" Lance felt bad for not asking before but he figured if he had the same class, they may be able to start a friendship. 

"I'm Keith, and you are?" 

"The names Lance, and I was hoping maybe you would want to be my friend?" he gave Keith a soft smile, hoping that Keith would want to be his friend too. 

"Okay." Keith was smiling back, he has not made any friends at this school and with him being shy it was hard to talk to anyone, but Lance actually made an attempt to speak to him and looked like he actually would want to be friends.

"Well we should probably head to class, looks like it is going to start soon" He looked from the clock on the brick wall back to Keith and then held out his hand "here let me help you up".

"Oh- thanks" Keith hesitantly grabbed Lance"s hand and pulled himself up. He grabbed his bag and headed to class with his new friend.

~

When Lance and Keith arrived to the class they were greeted by a tall man with ginger hair. He told them to sit where ever they wanted, since he trusts people will still follow the rules even if they choose their own seats. They sat next to each other in the back and they started to talk a lot and this became an everyday thing, when the teacher would tell them to be quiet they would just start passing notes to each other, sometimes on these notes they play games like tic tac toe, or they drew silly pictures to make each other laugh. When recess time came along they would always race each other to the playground and they would almost always tie. They always had competitions, like who can swing the highest or who can swing across the monkey bars fastest. Even after all these competitive activities they would go sit down on a bench and talk, they talked about a lot of stuff like how annoying the homework was, or tv shows they would watch. Eventually they decided to hang out after school and talk then, even outside of school they had their little competitions and talks, but every day they grew closer. They were basically inseparable at this point, Keith would always come over and play, and Lance's family always treated him like one of their own. Sometimes when Lance is tired of having so many people around, he would go to Keith's. Keith would always show him his conspiracy theories at his house, and make him watch these documentaries, but Lance didn't mind it at all. Keith's house was also the best for doing homework and studying, it was peaceful at his house and they could focus more, even though it always ends up with them talking instead. There are a few occasions where they'll just exhaust each other out to the point where they just fall asleep, but their parents don't mind taking them both to school the next morning.

~

This was how their relationship was for years, when they went to middle school they supported each other through thick and thin, they never broke their bond. They remained this close throughout high school too, but there was something they both hid from each other. Their feelings. Keith is used to people leaving, he was too scared to admit his feelings to his best friend, he didn't think Lance would ever feel the same about him, he just didn't want Lance to leave, he needed him, he loves him. Lance on the other hand is afraid of not being enough for someone, he loves Keith but he's scared, he doesn't think he is good enough, he just thinks Keith deserves the entire world but he thinks he can't fulfill that for him. They both love each other, they dont want to break what they have. When college time comes around they decide to move into an apartment together cause that is what best friends do right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for leaving kudos already, I am still updating the chapter and should do Chapter 2 soon, I wasn't planning on going this in depth with the childhood trope but ayee here it is anyway.
> 
> ALSO sorry if my tags don't seem accurate right now, I swear they will be, I just didn't think I'd write so much about their past in the beginning. I felt like it would be better to write it now then later. So I hope you stay around and enjoy the fluff that will come.


	2. W.i.p

I'm so emo, I literally spent so long making this chapter and I accidentally clicked cancel instead of save whelp. So it may take a little longer, i'm so sorry.


End file.
